Wrong Mother
by dramioneromione12
Summary: 8 year old Scorpius is getting suspicious. He says he does not look like Astoria, his mother. She seems to be holding a secret, just like his father. He goes to Hermione Granger for help and advice, and gets more information than what he's going for. T for mentions of sexual activities in later chapters. Nothing too drastic.
1. What's The Truth?

**What's the Truth?**

* * *

"Mum?" a boy popped into the study, shyly entering without any sort of demand. Astoria looked up from her paper, to her son. His hair was slicked back, but his bangs lay to the side. He looked just like Draco, with his grey mysterious eyes. She smiled.

"Yes dear?"

Scorpius looked to the floor, his hands behind his back, and his foot sliding against the floor.

"Where did I come from?" he blurted. Astoria looked shocked, but answered with a question.

"What on earth do you mean?"

Scorpius lifted his hands from behind his back, and stood up straight, the way he did when he was curious. "Well… I don't look like you at all. I look more like dad than you."

Astoria giggled. "Oh Scorp, I'm your mum of course! I gave birth to you!"

"How come I don't believe you?" he asks, his head cocked to the side, and his arms crossed around his small chest.

Astoria laughed nervously. "You don't?"

"It's obvious you are lying mum. You've always told me the truth…. right?"

She was silent, and avoided looking at her son. Anywhere but him.

"Right mum?" Scorpius' lip quivered in sadness.

"No please don't cry Scorp. I have always told you the truth! Just…" she sighed, being guilty, "I can't tell you."

"But why? Why can't I know?" tears were falling down his face.

"It's for your own good Scorpius." She whispered, looking to the floor.

Suddenly, he busted out sobbing. "I thought I trusted you mum. Or should I even call you that?!" With that he stormed upstairs. After the door slammed, she mentally slapped herself, and screamed from the study:

"Draco! I need a warm wet towel! I'm in distress!"

::::

Scorpius immediately contacted the floo, sticking his head in before calling a name of one of his father's workers. As he appeared, looking around, he found the worker looking intently at her work. He cleared his throat, and watched as she jumped, grabbing her chest.

"My goodness Scorpius, you scared the living daylights out of me!" Hannah yelled, almost flipping her papers off the table she was sitting at, but composed herself. "What do you need dear?"

"Well I was wondering if…" he turned his head left to right, "_she_ was here right now."

Hannah, knowing who he was talking about, turned her chair around, and walked out of her door before coming back in without a word, shaking her head. "Not yet. She'll not be long. How about coming in fifteen minutes. She should be back then from lunch." She grinned.

He nodded, "Thank you for your time Ms. Abbott." And with that, he exited the floo.

::::

Not even ten minutes later did an owl tap on his window, and he gave it oats before taking the slip of parchment from his talons. He smiled, and went into the floo, yelling, "Malfoy Industries!" and letting the flames lick at his skin and watching the manor disappear.

The parchment floated to the floor, its ink marking standing out before anything else.

**_HG._**

::::

Tilting his chin up, and straightening his posture, he knocked on her door three times slow and paced, letting her know it was him. Not seconds later did the door crack, and a smile appeared on his face as she let him in.

As he sat down close to her desk, and she took her spot in her seat, she beamed at him. "Hello Scorpy." She said, moving her papers to the side, and moving her hair from her forehead.

"Hello Ms. Granger." He spoke, liking how she giggled at his small voice.

He always came to her when he wanted to talk, and had done that for three years now. Ever since he was five to be exact.

It was when he saw his parents fight; he headed to the office, and saw that one co-worker was left; being Hermione Granger herself. He didn't know who she was, but he ran up to her, and enveloped her in a tear filled hug. His arms wrapped around her torso, and he said he wanted to talk. She listened, and he talked, not caring that he had been doing this and this woman could possibly tell his father. After all, he was only five.

Hermione had been nice and gentle to him, telling him to go back home and to just stay in his room, and not worry about it, that it was 'adult stuff' that older people did, and he needn't care about that quite yet.

From then on, she had said that whenever he felt to talk to someone she was always around, unless she was working or out on lunch like she was earlier. And he had been coming to her since then.

"What's the problem this time Scorpy? Family issues I think?" she ended with a wink. He giggled, but then turned serious. "No, not really. Sorta."

"What about your parents? Are they getting worse with the fighting?"

"No… it's not that either. It's actually my…. ahem… _mother_ that's the problem."

Hermione's face turned grim. When he called Astoria his mother, he was upset with her, and didn't think of her as his mum at the time. He had done that a few times before, and he says that he only does it if he's mad or sad with her.

"What did she do?" Hermione asked, popping her elbow on the desk, and resting her chin on the inside of her palm. She actually was curious of what was wrong; he was Draco Malfoy's son after all.

"I don't know for sure yet, but I think she's keeping a secret from me. I don't know why though. She tells me everything! At least I think she does." He looked to the ceiling in thought, and that was when Hermione started to inwardly panic.

_'What is going on? Had she said something? Had he asked her a question, and got nervous about it? What was he planning on saying next? Why did he even come to me? I'm not-'_

"Ms. Granger? Are you okay?" Scorpius asked, stopping her train of thought. She looked at him, and chuckled, "Of course I am. Was just thinking about it for a moment."

"Oh. Okay." he said.

Again, while it had been quiet, she looked up from where he was looking around the room, at the plant that Neville gave her not even a few hours ago, and a bouquet of flowers. Her chair in the corner stacked with books of all sorts, and then back to her, and repeat.

It was a comfortable silence, but the tension grew larger as Hermione kept her mouth shut, and the air conditioner blew on her curly hair, bringing in a breeze.

Finally, Scorpius spoke up, "Where did you get the flowers?"

She looked up from her desk, and smiled at them. Never would she forget the day.

_::::Flashback::::_

_"Valentine's Day… bloody hearts and stupid little frilly pink teddy bears…" Hermione grumbled as she laid herself onto the loveseat by the fire. _

_It was her remade seventh year at Hogwarts, and she was made Head Girl for the year, along with her trusty Head Boy, Neville. She was in line to take care of the prefects for the year, including one horrifying Draco Malfoy, and the almighty Seamus Finnegan who she didn't quite know how he became a prefect in the first place._

_Hogwarts was still mourning, students in a little less of their fourth year crying in the hallways about their homes, and the still loose death eaters they are scared of. Though they were different now that their leader was dead, and they had no power over others._

_Otherwise, they place would be full of giggling girls, and lots of snogging couples in the small broom cupboards down the seventh floor._

_Hermione was proud of that one thing, since most seventh years did not want to come back to school after the war, but she did want to finish off hers with a wonderful perfect slate._

_And doing so while being Head Girl? Wondrous things filled her head about her future. She would thank McGonagall later._

_Suddenly jumping from the spot from someone knocking, Hermione leaped to the portrait, and opened the door to find who else?_

_Draco Malfoy._

_He looked different though, his hair tussled to the side, and his hands behind his back. Like he was ready for a job interview. _

_"Malfoy." She replied coolly, trying to not look impressed with his attire. He did look quite nice; must have gotten off a date just a while ago._

_"Granger. Pleasure." He replied huskily, a smirk on his lips. "Do you realize what time it is?" He cocked an eyebrow._

_She gave him a hard glare, as she knew he was teasing her about the schedule, and Neville had told her that it was her night to do so._

_She was about to retort, when he lifted a hand from behind his back, silencing her, "Relax Granger. I took care of it." She gave him a doubtful look, and that was when his smirk disappeared, "Okay fine. Longbottom said that he'd let me this night off, and for you to rest. You had a long day. His words not mine." He chuckled as remembered telling the boy he needed to see her tonight._

_She crossed her arms defiantly over her chest, her eyes boring into his. "_HE _said that, hmm?" He rolled his eyes at her immature pose. "Yes Granger! I needed to speak to you, and I never had the time. So I, of course, unwillingly asked Longbottom for help on getting time with you on my own."_

_"And why would you need time with me, Malfoy? Is there a time on your chart made for just mudbloods? Because I assure you, I can and would rip off that prefect badge off of you faster than you can say Bludger." _

_He winced at the M word, and she noticed his posture change as she said it as well. She was confused, why was he acting so weird? "Malfoy, what is it you really need?" she was getting agitated as he looked to the floor without a word._

_She gasped as a hand was thrust almost directly into her face. That one hand held almost a dozen different types of flowers, if not more._

_"M-Ma-"_

_"I brought them at a store not far from Madam Puddifoots. That place was a madhouse might I add, I had to fight to get through to the door. But thankfully, I made it just in time. You name 'em, you have 'em. From roses to Bluebonnets. They are charmed to not wilt at all, so you can keep them, and they won't ever die."_

_She was taken aback at the bouquet, and felt speechless. She looked from the flowers, to his now beet red face, his hair hiding his eyes. He looked so bashful, that Hermione had to hold back a girly giggle. Instead, she smiled at him._

_"I love them, Draco. Thank you." She whispered, and swiftly leaned down, and kissed him on the cheek. He looked up in surprise, his face a new color of pink._

_She shook her head with a grin on her face, holding the flowers close to her chest, and closing the portrait, while keeping eye contact with him. _

_::::End Flashback::::_

She looked at Scorpius, shaking her head.

"From a close friend of mine in my seventh year in school." She whispered, almost going sentimental at just looking at them, "Such a strange man he was. And still is."

"Wait, you still talk to him? But it's been years since you have been to school!" Scorpius spoke up, his chin raised high. Hermione looked at him with wide eyes, "Pardon?"

"Well, I know you have been working at Father's business for a little bit now, and it's maybe been years since you even saw the school again…." He wrinkled his nose, before adding, "You're old."

She gaped at the little boy in front of her, her hands going to her hips, "Scorpy! I'm only 27! I'm younger than your father!"

"By two years, is all! Admit it, Ms. Granger. You. Are. Old." Scorpius finished with a smirk. Definitely Draco Malfoy's son indeed.

Hermione gave in to the act, "Fine Scorpy, I'm old. I have grey hair, and wrinkles all over me. I'll admit it now." She chuckled, and watched as the boy's face transformed from amusement to awe.

"I wish you were my mum." He murmured aloud. Hermione almost fell out of her chair, blinking a few times to take in what he just said, and looked away. "You did not just say that, Scorpy."

"Was I not supposed to say that? Will you go and tell mummy?" the boy asked to the back of the chair, his bottom lip quivering. She shook her head, but had not processed it just yet.

"No Scorpy. I wasn't expecting that, is all. My question is… why?" she asked, turning back around to see him holding back tears.

"Mummy is never like that. She is always in the study, not even caring if I was home. I could tell you that she doesn't even know I have left the house. She never talks to me like I'm a kid, but more like an adult-like father. When I'm reading or playing with my toys, she tells me to do something, a chore I guess, and then walks back to the study. You are better than mum. That's it." He explained.

Hermione was still in mid-shock, and she got up off her chair, coming around to grasp Scorpius' arm gently.

"Scorpy…" she started, thinking up what to say, "I may need to talk to your mum later. That is not right—"

"No Ms. Granger! I don't want father to know that I have used the floo to come to you! I know that mum would tell dad anything after or before it happened. Especially about you."

Hermione was lost at words. They talked about her? She shook the thought off.

"I don't think that would happen. I will reason with them. Both of us will." She brushed her fingertip against his nose, "I promise."

He grinned. "I hope so, Ms. Granger."

* * *

**_(I might point out that Neville should have been the head boy for the year if there was choice in the books or movies because he killed a bloody snake slash horcrux with Godric's sword thank you!) LOL what's wrong with me?_**

**_Chapter 2 will be up soon! Thanks!_**


	2. Office Visit

**Office Visit**

* * *

"Ms. Granger. You are needed in the office right this moment. Thank you." A deep voice boomed through the intercom, making Hermione almost fall out of her chair from her paperwork. Her quill had fallen to the floor, and she got out of her chair then, while fixing her blouse in the right form. She blew the hair out of her face, lifting her fingers to push it up past her ear.

She had a rough day so far, and did not like her nerves getting the best of her almost the whole day. Between the letter she had sent her boss about a few things and her own duties, it was hard to even concentrate on what to do.

Setting the quill back where it was supposed to be, she got up off the floor, fixed her skirt that had risen up from bending down, and walked out her door.

Listening to the sounds of her heels clanking, she clicked the button on the elevator, walking in and whispering to herself about being calm. After all, it was only Draco Malfoy. What'd she expect? Harsh words about her blood again? '_Doubtful,'_ she thought, '_but very easy to let it slip from his lips.'_

Landing on 3C, the door dinged as it landed, and opened to show three people looking from their doors right at her. She gave them a glare, as if saying _'what are you staring at?'_ and they went right back to work, leaving her be.

Come to think of it, why were they looking at her like she was going to be in trouble? Was her boss upset with the words she had put? Or were they just thinking that since her Hogwarts years were troublesome because of him? She couldn't place her finger on it.

Shaking her head, she crossed her legs across the pattern on the floor, until finding the door to his office. She gulped, trying to stop the shaking in her hands, and slowly twisted the knob. Not opening it all the way, she hoped he did not have another in his office. Being cautious, she spoke into the barely opened crack,

"Mr. Malfoy? You- you wanted to see me, sir?" she asked, waiting for his voice to drawl, "Entrance accepted," but no response came.

Not until someone tapped her on the shoulder from behind her. She froze, turning around, and looking at none other than himself. He must have been in the loo. Or something else she'd rather not think about…

"A bit of space to get into my office would be nice, Granger." He whispered, and she instantly moved, watching as he swaggered over to his chair, plopping onto it and putting his feet atop his desk. She had the urge to roll her eyes.

A few seconds passed by slow and he lifted an eyebrow. "Aren't you coming in?"

This time she did roll her eyes. "Yes almighty Mr. Malfoy, thank you for the kindness." said Hermione sarcastically, stepping in and closing the door behind her.

Not even two seconds after, he lifted a _muffliato_ charm over the door, and looked at her with interest. She knew why she was here, and clenched her fists in order to stop her shaking.

"Why?" was all he spoke in the silence, and she turned from him to the wall, "because he does, Malfoy. I don't understand it either."

He stood up, his face clenched with fury. She thought he was about to yell, scream, or maybe fire her, but then his face relaxed, and his eyes downcast to the floor. "He has…. For the past t-th-

"Three years. Ever since the age of five." She breathed, and he sighed throwing his hands over his face. "Why?" he asked again. She took a deep breath.

"You and Astoria were apparently fighting, and he was scared. You told me that day that I was to stay here, and finish a few documents, and lock up for you." He nodded, and she continued, "Then he came, tears running down his cheeks. He-he told me that whole thing, and I didn't want to hurt his feelings by telling him to go home. He looked so vulnerable, Malfoy. I know he just needed someone to talk to. So I let him get it out." She explained and watched as his hands ran down his face. She felt bad for him, knowing what the feeling was like.

"Granger," he started, "Why not tell me earlier?! This could have been mentioned, oh I don't know, three years ago perhaps?"

"I know!" she threw her hands up in frustration. "I was afraid that Scorpius was going to get upset-"

"At what?" he yelled, advancing towards her. She burst out:

"At me! He came to me two days ago with red rimmed eyes, and I told him I would be talking to you, and he freaked out. He did not want me talking to you about it because he thought you would punish him for doing so! I can't do anything to protect him Malfoy! Not one damn thing! And it's infuriating!" she exclaimed, her hair now in different directions, and her breathing labored. By that time, she was sitting in a chair close to his desk, her hands unclenched and shaking with fury and sorrow.

She looked up to see him staring at her with guilty eyes. Slowly, he got to his knees, and bent his head close to hers, but not too close. He reached for his tie, and loosened it from his neck since it now felt like it was choking him. His hair was a mess now, and yet he didn't bring the urge to fix it right now. He focused on Hermione.

She let out a shaky breath, "I was scared _Draco_." she whispered in a low voice. "I was scared your father would hear…". She trailed off. Gently, she wrapped her arms around her legs, bringing them up to her chest. She didn't care if the way she was sitting was inappropriate for her age, but she was upset and honestly didn't care on how she looked right now.

It had been eight years since he heard his name—_Draco_—come out of her mouth. Sliding off her tongue like it was too easy for her to say. He felt his heart almost fall to the bottom of his stomach. Eight years…far too long.

"I know, H-Her-" he tried to say her name, but he couldn't bring himself to. He'd probably break down any second from now. Suddenly he almost jumped from the spot as her hand landed atop of his. Her eyes were now piercing onto his, and he was looking right back at her.

"Draco…" she sighed, leaning her forehead against his. Tears lay on her eyelids threatening to fall. "I miss you." She sobbed, grasping his hand tighter as tears now fell down her red cheeks, to her chin. He closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of her. He responded by twisting his hand around hers and interlacing his fingers with hers. He held on tightly, for who knows how long. Not until a bell from outside his office rung.

Slowly, she unraveled herself from his clinging figure, and wiped her eyes with her now free hand while the other lay on the side of her chair. He opened his eyes to hers, and she almost stopped breathing.

Eight years. _Eight years…_

No.

She couldn't.

He was MARRIED for Merlin's sake!

Gently, she pushed him away, seeing the hurt in his eyes. She desperately tried to ignore it, and stood up out of the chair.

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

_In._

_And out._

Moving towards the door, she turned to take one last look at him, and saw he was piercing his eyes with hers.

_Breathe…_

"I'll wait for you." He whispered, and her breathing stopped altogether.

_Wait... _

"I will." She choked, and opened the door- turning around and walking out… without another glance.

::::

_Flashback:_

**10 months before the war…**

_"The war is coming." He replied, his head bowed low. Hermione sniffled, trying to keep in the tears._

_"I know." She answered, the evidence in her voice that she was dying inside. Gods, she didn't want to lose a man like him. He was too kind, too considerate for a Slytherin… and yet she wanted to punch him._

_Punch him to show that she does not want him to leave. Not at all._

_He spoke in the silence surrounding them, "I'll miss you." Hermione shook her head, her wild mane of curls wisping around her face._

_"I—I don't want to say that." _

_He lifted his head, a curious but painful look stretched across his face, "Wh-Why?" he stammered._

_Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "… I don't know."_

_The silence was thick. He whispered into the air, so quiet that she could hardly hear. "I don't know why I even said that."_

_"Said what?"_

_"That I'd miss you."_

_Hermione cocked her head, "But you will won't you?"_

_He stared into her eyes, "Of course. But-"_

_"Then why did you say you should not have said you'd miss me?"_

_He didn't reply, which led Hermione to get angry. Turning around, and about ready to leave, he exclaimed._

_"Because I can't miss you without saying I l-" but he stopped himself just before he could say what he wanted to. Hermione by the time had turned around again, walked closer to him, her eyes wide._

_"Are you saying what I think you are saying, Malfoy?" she asked. He nodded._

_"Of course I am. This bloody war could kill us both! And I have hardly any time left with you to say it."_

_Hermione lifted her arms in the air, her hair on her wrists, "Well then SAY IT you dolt!"_

_He opened his mouth, but quickly shut it. "I-I can't." Hermione looked broken. Her arms lay to her sides now._

_"But why?" she questioned. He sighed, running a hand through his unruly hair, and looking to the ground, his other hand in his pocket._

_"Because I know that if I do, it will mean that I'm losing you." _

_Gently, Hermione reached for him. "Malfoy…" he moved away from her. He took a deep breath, and gazed into her brown eyes._

_"I'll wait for you Hermione. No matter how long I try to look, and if it takes me to death, so be it." _

_With that, he kissed the top of her head and apparated away._

* * *

**_If anyone hasn't noticed yet, Draco and Hermione are, as others so eloquently out it, 'TOO OOC'. I get that many of you are not fond of that, and I am sorry for that. That's just how they are in this one, I guess._**

**_And so I don't get sued for this and many other stories I have put up, I will be putting disclaimers at the end of each chapter. Here you go._**

**Disclaimer: Really? Do I need to explain to you that I am definitely not J.K.? I wish I was though. Damn.**


End file.
